Famille arc-en-ciel
by Wado21
Summary: Le docteur Kureha est partie en voyage, confiant son fils adoptif Chopper à un couple pas comme les autres (UA-OS)


**Famille arc-en-ciel**

 **Bonjour !**

 **J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances, et pour ceux qui n'en ont pas, vous avez tout mon soutien !**

 **Bref, voici un petit OS, sans violence et sans méchanceté, pour une fois.**

 **Les personnages sont à la propriété d'Oda-sama.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Chopper, jeune collégien de dix ans, était chez lui, attendant qu'on vienne le chercher. Doctorine était partie à un congrès de médecine pour une semaine et lui, devait être gardé par des connaissances à elle. Sauf que ces fameuses connaissances, il ne les avait qu'à peine vu une fois, dans le cabinet de Kureha, il ne pouvait pas vraiment se faire une idée d'eux, à part qu'un des deux faisait vraiment peur et avaient tous les deux une tête bizarre.

Bref, pas beaucoup d'indices. Il attendait, peu rassuré, seul. Il repensa à ce qu'elle lui avait dit ce matin :

« Ils viendront te chercher vers dix-neuf heures trente. Tu verras, ils sont très gentils. Tu seras sage avec eux, d'accord ? »

Deux hommes. Doctorine lui a dit qu'ils étaient deux jeunes mâles et vivaient dans la même maison. Pour Chopper, cela devait être deux amis qui habitaient dans le même appartement parce qu'ils ne pouvaient faire autrement. Cela arrivait souvent, d'après Kureha.

Il regarda l'horloge. Dix-neuf heures dix-sept. Ils allaient bientôt arriver. Des larmes commencèrent à perler sur le coin de ses yeux. Une semaine sans la voir et vivre avec des inconnus l'angoissait. Le docteur Kureha lui manquait déjà. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller chez ces gens-là !

Alors qu'il pleurait silencieusement, la sonnette retentit. Il se releva et demanda qui sonnait.

« C'est Sanji ! » Répondit une voix.

Machinalement, le petit garçon alla ouvrir pour tomber sur un jeune homme blond, dont une mèche couvrait son œil droit, avec de magnifiques yeux bleus et un drôle de sourcil vrillé. Il était habillé d'un beau costume noir une cravate de la même couleur, avec une chemise bleu foncé. L'homme lui offrit un grand sourire et lui dit d'une voix joviale :

"Salut Chopper, comment tu vas ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu, pas vrai ?"

Il vit que l'enfant avait les yeux rouges, et encore des larmes au coin des yeux.

Son sourire s'agrandit et le rassura :

"Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter, tout va bien se passer, on ne va pas te manger, tu sais. Il y a juste mon compagnon qui ressemble à un énorme tigre mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est en fait une grosse peluche. Il grogne mais ne mord pas."

Le jeune garçon le regarda, étonné. Mais le blond continua :

"-Bon, on va y aller. Tu as fait ton sac ?

-Oui ! »

Tous les deux sortirent du bâtiment. Le blond s'arrêta un instant pour s'allumer une cigarette. Chopper regarda cette dernière avec une sorte de dégout, il ne supportait pas l'odeur du tabac et se demandait à chaque fois comment les gens pouvaient-ils fumer alors qu'ils savent très bien que ça doit les tuer.

Mais, alors que l'adulte levait la main pour protéger la flamme de son briquet, il remarqua qu'il avait une alliance au doigt. Alors comme ça, il était marié ?

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'immeuble de Sanji. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage. Arrivés devant la porte, le blondin l'ouvrit et laissa le petit garçon entrer. Ce dernier regarda avec merveille l'appartement et l'immense salon dans lequel il se trouvait. Une grande table avec quatre chaises autour, une grande bibliothèque, un canapé moelleux, une table basse à la japonaise avec des coussins autour, sur le côté se trouvait un support pour sabres à trois étages. Les murs étaient quant à eux décorés d'estampes japonaises et la salle était éclairée par des lampes du même pays.

« -Zoro vient du Japon, dit Sanji en s'approchant de lui, c'est pour cela que notre appartement a quelques accents d'une maison de son pays.

-C'est trop cool ! S'exclama Chopper avec des étoiles dans les yeux, je peux visiter ?

-Je t'en prie. »

Il s'approcha instinctivement de la bibliothèque et vit que la plupart des livres étaient sur la cuisine, sur les grands chefs de l'Histoire, sur les sabres, sur les grands samouraïs, sur la méditation, des romans d'amours, des classiques, dans un coin se trouvait des revues qui n'étaient pas pour son âge et enfin, certains avaient écrits sur eux des idéogrammes. Ces derniers étaient sûrement écrits dans la langue du fameux Zoro.

Il entra dans la cuisine et eut un cri d'émerveillement. Cette dernière était immense, possédait deux micro-ondes, un énorme four et une grande plaque de cuisson. Sanji, attiré par son cri, sourit en voyant ce qui lui faisait autant d'effets. Il dit sur un ton de fierté :

« -Je vois que tu aimes ma cuisine. Elle est belle, hein ? J'ai dépensé une sacrée somme pour qu'elle soit ainsi. Après tout, je suis cuisinier et je n'aime pas prendre des outils bas de gamme pour préparer un repas.

-C'est vrai ?! Tu es cuisinier ?! Mais c'est génial !

-N'est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune garçon courrait un peu partout quand soudain, un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre puis qui se ferme l'arrêta net.

Un homme, grand, musclé, avec de drôles de cheveux verts rentra. Le cuisinier s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

« -T'es en retard, Marimo, tu t'es encore perdu ?

-La ferme, Love-Cook. » Lui répondit-il en l'embrassant, à la plus grande de surprise de Chopper, sur la bouche.

La voix du nouvel arrivé était grave et rauque, avec un léger accent japonais. C'était une voix qui pouvait être autant rassurante qu'inquiétante.

« Pas de grossièretés devant les enfants, espèce de sale brute. Zoro, voici Chopper. »

Ledit Zoro tourna la tête en direction du collégien. Ce dernier ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise en voyant une grande balafre sur son œil gauche fermé.

Mais le borgne lui fit un sourire et lui tendit sa grosse main en le saluant :

« -Gombawa, Chopper. Et bien, t'as grandis dis donc depuis la dernière fois !

-Pas vrai ? Répliqua Sanji. »

Chopper mit sa petite main dans celle callée du vert qui la lui serra. Le pauvre crut que sa main allait être brisée, tant la poignée de l'adulte était forte. Au moins, il put voir sur un des doigts de l'homme une alliance. Lui aussi était marié ?

C'est alors qu'il repensa au baiser. Seuls les gens amoureux s'embrassent sur la bouche, et les gens amoureux se marient ! Ce qui voulait dire que Sanji était marié avec Zoro ! Cela se pouvait vraiment que deux hommes soient ensemble ? Mais s'ils étaient deux garçons ensemble, comment pouvaient-ils faire des bébés ? Et si, par miracle ils en avaient un, qui ferait la maman ? Car, tout le monde sait qu'après le mariage, il y a toujours des bébés qui naissent !

« -Alors Chopper, continua le vert, ça te fait quel âge, maintenant ?

-D… dix ans ! Lui répondit-il, les yeux de nouveau fixés sur l'œil crevé de son interlocuteur.

-Dix ans ? Mais c'est que t'es un homme, maintenant ! »

Il lui donna une petite tape amicale dans le dos en souriant. Le petit brun rougit et commença à l'insulter en dansant :

« Ne me fais pas de compliments, crétin ! Ça ne me fait pas du tout plaisir ! »

Les deux le regardèrent un peu perdu, devant le décalage entre l'expression du jeune collégien et ses paroles, mais finirent par éclater de rire.

« C'est pas tout ça, dit le blond, mais il faut que je commence à préparer le dîner. Chopper, tu peux prendre un livre si tu veux ou regarder les infos à télé. Quant à toi, Marimo, va te laver les mains et mets ton cache-œil, tu lui fais peur avec ta tête de yakuza ! »

Le borgne grogna mais s'en alla dans la salle de bain.

Le plus jeune, lui, alla chercher son livre qui se trouvait dans son sac. Il sortit l'Odyssée d'Homère et alla s'installer confortablement sur le canapé. S'étant arrêté à l'île du cyclope, il avait hâte de reprendre les aventures d'Ulysse aux mille ruses, de savoir quand allait il revoir sa femme Pénélope et son fils Télémaque. Il appréciait les malices du héros grec pour se sortir de n'importe quel pétrin et de sa détermination à rentrer chez lui, malgré la colère du dieu de la mer Poséidon.

«Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? » Demanda la voix de Zoro derrière lui.

Il se retourna et vit que ce dernier avait obéit au blond en mettant son bandeau médical. C'était vrai que c'était moins stressant quand il l'avait. Il finit tout de même par lui répondre :

« Je lis l'Odyssée d'Homère. »

Le vert hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Il s'éloigna en se dirigeant vers la cuisine puis revint s'asseoir à côté du petit garçon, une bière à la main. Il porta le goulot à ses lèvres et but tranquille, sans un mot. Chopper leva les yeux pour le regarder, fronçant les sourcils. Il brûlait d'envie de lui dire que l'alcool était mauvais pour le foie, mais l'apparence du vert l'en dissuada. Il faut dire qu'il faisait un peu peur !

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment. Lui lisant, l'autre buvant. Ne supportant plus ce blanc, le brun arrêta sa passionnante lecture et prit la parole en premier :

« -V…vous venez du Japon ?

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me vouvoyer. Je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais.

-O…oui. Donc vous… tu viens du Japon, c'est ça ?

-Ouais. De la préfecture de Hokkaido, plus précisément.

-Ah ouais ?! C'est trop cool ! Et tu avais quel âge quand tu es arrivé en France ?

-J'avais ton âge, quand je suis arrivé dans ce pays.

-Whaa ! Mais tu y retournes quand même dans ton pays ?

-Bien sûr ! Et j'emmène le cuistot avec moi.

-Vous en avez de la chance ! Dit-il d'un ton rêveur.

-T'inquiète pas, tu iras un jour, lui répondit-il en posant sa grosse main sur sa petite tête.

-Sinon, tu fais quoi comme métier ?

-Kendoka professionnel.

-Et tu es fort ?

-Plutôt.

-Comment ça ?

-Champion national. »

Chopper faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive. Qu… quoi ?! Il était à côté du champion national de kendo ?! Mais c'est génialissime !

« -Et tu donnes des cours ?

-Ouais. Au dojo principal de la ville.

-C'est super !

-Et toi ? Tu fais une activité ?

-Oui ! Je fais du kung-fu dans le dojo du quartier.

-Pas mal ! Tu en fais depuis combien de temps ?

-Depuis trois ans.

-Bien ! Tu aimes ça ?

-Oui !

-Tant mieux pour toi.

-C'est pas tout ça, les deux sportifs, mais le dîner est servi. » Dit Sanji qui se tenait derrière eux.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table, Chopper entre les deux adultes. Le blond apporta un grand plat fumant sur celle-ci. Le petit brun ne put s'empêcher de regarder quel était le repas de ce soir.

"J'ai fait simple aujourd'hui, expliqua le cuistot, spaghettis à la bolognaise faite maison."

Le petit brun huma la douce et délicieuse odeur du plat.

Dès que tout le monde fut servi, il dévora son plat -Doctorine lui avait toujours dit d'attendre que les autres soient servis pour commencer à manger-.

Les pâtes fondirent dans sa bouche, la bolognaise réchauffa sa gorge, le berçant de mille et une sensations.

Ô doux mets si délicieux !

Le blond, voyant son visage si illuminé et ravi, lui sourit, attendri et fier que sa si chère cuisine fasse autant d'effets sur son invité.

"-C'est trop bon ! S'exclama Chopper.

-C'est passable, dit Zoro.

-Toi, la ferme !" Lui intima Sanji.

Le vert lui offrit un sourire goguenard, qui énerva un peu plus le cuisinier. Pourtant, il devrait avoir l'habitude, depuis le temps que le vert le cherchait, préférant lancer des sarcasmes plutôt que des compliments.

Quant au kendoka, il ne se lassait jamais des réactions son compagnon, démarrant toujours au quart de tour, lui balançant une insulte ou par un sarcasme bien placé en réponse à son cynisme.

Le petit garçon, lui, les regardait, un peu étonné. Il devait avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment la relation entre ces deux-là. À bien regarder et avec l'alliance qu'ils avaient au doigt, ils avaient l'air d'être deux amoureux. Mais il y avait un petit problème. C'étaient deux hommes. Or, d'habitude, c'était un homme et une femme qui s'aimaient.

Après une longue hésitation, il leur posa la question qui lui brûlait tant la gorge :

« Excusez-moi mais, vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre ? »

Les deux hommes le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« -Bah oui, lui répondit finalement Zoro sur le ton de l'évidence.

-Mais c'est possible que deux hommes s'aiment ?

-Bien sûr, dit le vert.

-Écoute Chopper, commença Sanji, il y a des gens qui aiment une personne du même sexe qu'eux. On les appelle les homosexuels. Et nous faisons, tous les deux, partis de cette communauté, si on peut dire ça comme ça.

-Ah bon ?! Mais c'est naturel ?

-Aussi naturel qu'un mec et une nana qui s'aiment, déclara le kendoka.

-Justement, d'habitude, ce sont les hommes et les femmes qui tombent amoureux, pas deux hommes ou deux femmes.

-Ça, ce sont les mystères de l'amouuur ! Chantonna le cuisinier, tout est possible dans ce merveilleux domaine, comme moi par exemple, je suis tombé raide dingue d'une algue maritime.

-Oï ! Gronda-t-il ladite algue.

-Bref, ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'on peut tomber amoureux de n'importe qui, que ce soit un homme et une femme. De plus, cela n'a pas d'importance, tant qu'on peut aimer et être heureux, n'est-ce pas ? Finit le blond.

-Oui ! S'exclama le collégien. Mais comment vous faites pour les bébés ?

-Euh, pour en avoir, il faut en adopter, dit le borgne, un peu gêné.

-Et vous ne voulez pas le faire ?

-Pour l'instant, non. On aime notre liberté de jeunes mariés, déclara le cuistot.

-En parlant de mariés, j'ai vu votre alliance, donc on peut aussi se marier même si vous êtes deux hommes ? Mais qui met la robe ?

-Le Love-cook.

-N'importe quoi, abruti ! Vociféra le blond rouge écrevisse. Ça va pas de dire des conneries pareilles devant un gosse ?! Après il aura de fausses idées sur le mariage, crétin ! Bon, Chopper, oublie ce que vient de dire cet idiot, c'est complètement faux. En réalité, on met chacun un costume soit noir, soit blanc.

-Et qui a mit le costume blanc ?

-C'est le blondinet.

-Ah d'accord ! Donc c'est lui qui faisait la femme ! »

À ces mots, le vert partit dans un fou-rire immense, approuvant ce que venait de dire le jeune innocent, sous insultes de la soi-disant femme. De son côté, le brun ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi Zoro riait, puis commença à imaginer Sanji en robe. Étonnement, cela lui allait plutôt bien.

Après le dîner, ils allèrent tous se coucher. Les deux adultes installèrent le matelas avec des couvertures pour le garçon, puis ils lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit.

Au début, il était heureux, il continua encore un peu sa lecture mais, au moment d'éteindre la lumière, ses pensées s'arrêtèrent sur le docteur Kureha. Il n'y avait pas pensé de la soirée grâce aux deux zouaves, mais là vieille sagesse folle et sévère de la femme lui manqua soudainement. Les larmes commencèrent à picoter des yeux, puis elles finirent par dévaler ses joues.

Ses pleurs attirèrent les jeunes adultes qui accoururent tout de suite dans sa chambre.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'enquit le professeur de kendo. T'as fait un cauchemar ?

-C… c'est… Do… Docto… Doctorine… e… elle… me m… manque… » Hoqueta-t-il.

Les deux s'approchèrent et s'assirent chacun d'un côté du jeune homme. Le vert le prit sous les aisselles et le souleva pour le mettre sur ses genoux.

« T'inquiète pas, commença-t-il, tu vas bientôt la revoir, ta doctorine. »

Chopper releva la tête vers lui.

« Si tu veux, proposa Sanji, tu pourras l'appeler demain pour prendre de ses nouvelles. »

Il acquiesça devant ces belles paroles.

« Et si tu le souhaites aussi, tu peux dormir avec nous.» Renchérit Zoro.

Inutile de dire que le jeune brun répondit à l'affirmative à cette proposition. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à dormir entre les deux hommes, qui le regardèrent avec un sourire attendri.

La semaine se passa sans encombre et Chopper profita pleinement de la vie des deux hommes, rigolant de leurs hilarantes disputes, se régalant de la nourriture de Sanji et apprit quelques mouvements de kendo avec Zoro.

Il y avait seulement la nuit, où parfois il entendait de drôles de bruits dans leur chambre. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il s'y passait et un beau jour, il finit par leur demander. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi ils devinrent tous rouges. Le cuisinier lui répondit que ce n'était rien, mais il s'excusait pour la gêne occasionnée.

Finalement, le dernier jour, le docteur Kureha vint le chercher, remercia le jeune couple et s'en alla avec lui. Mais étrangement, le petit garçon était de nouveau en larmes. Inquiète, elle lui demanda :

«- Enfin Chopper ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend à pleurer comme ça ?! Ces deux idiots t'ont traumatisé ?! S'ils l'ont fait devant toi, crois-moi, ils vont m'entendre !

-C'est pas ça !

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'veux rester avec le Marimo et le Love-cook !

-Pardon ?! »

 **Voilà~**

 **Une petite review pour que Chopper vienne chez vous ?**

 **Sinon, portez vous bien et à bientôt, je l'espère !**


End file.
